


What Happens in North Vancouver ...

by dugindeep (hotsauce)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Jensen Ackles, M/M, Sasquatch, The Chad Michael Murray, Top Jared Padalecki, Were-Creatures, oddly shaped dick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hotsauce/pseuds/dugindeep
Summary: Written forSPN Masquerade Spring 2020prompt:We always talk about Jared being a sasquatch, but what about a fic where Jared’s an actual sasquatch and comes across lonely human Jensen?
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108
Collections: SPN_Masquerade Spring 2020





	What Happens in North Vancouver ...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtraythief](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtraythief/gifts).



“Go camping, they said. It’ll clear your mind, they said.”

Jensen grunts and turns over to his left side, brush and dirt sliding beneath his hands. In another attempt to get up (his fourth), he tries to get his good foot on the forest floor and push up, only to collapse to the ground again.

“They didn’t say I’d break my ankle.”

After a few weeks of working long hours and teaching dozens of classes, all while trying to get his dissertation in order with an absentee advisor an ocean away, Jensen had been just a day or so away from Spring Break and having a complete meltdown.

Danneel swore he had to get out of the house – probably because all his complaining was wearing on his roommate’s last nerves – and _be one with nature_. She’d helped him with arrangements to stay at her friend’s place in Vancouver while said friend was on vacation, so he didn’t fight her on it. Aside from astronomical airfare from Texas, it was shaping up to be a pretty cheap trip.

But then he tripped over a log, tumbled down a hill, and realized he no longer wanted to _being one with nature_.

Leaves rustle behind him and he hopes it’s another hiker to help him up. He doesn’t care if it’s just a bunch of stoned kids lost in the forest, so long as they can be of some aid.

It isn’t another human being coming at him. It isn’t even human, but a large furry animal. And large is putting it lightly, because this thing towers over Jensen with long chestnut hair _everywhere_.

Is this a fucking Big Foot?!

Jensen shuffles back from the creature’s shadow, keeping his scared whining to a minimum (he hopes), and gets a shot of adrenaline that lets him power through the pain of getting up to his feet. As he wobbles on his bad ankle, the creature closes in and grabs hold of Jensen’s waist to heave him up like a rag doll and keep him a few inches off the ground.

“What the fuck!” Jensen wails, even as the rest of his body goes still. He has no clue what this _thing_ even is, but it’s still many inches taller than him – he was tall enough already. And it obviously has the strength of multiple men to lift Jensen so easily.

“Put him down!” is yelled from Jensen’s right and before he can look for the voice, the thing nearly drops him. Only to pick Jensen back up with hairy paws yanking him from his armpits.

“Owwwww!” Jensen shouts and finally fights its arms, batting at layers and layers of hair.

“Hey, Harry and the Hendersons! Be nice to the guests!” comes the voice again and Jensen finally looks to the side to see a park ranger nearing them. The guy is outfitted in all green with a wide-brimmed cream hat, which he tips at Jensen as he approaches. “I’m really sorry, sir. He means no harm.”

The creature grumbles with a dirty look at the ranger before helping Jensen settle more comfortably on two feet.

Jensen hops a little on the injured ankle before finding his balance to stand on his own. “Who are you and what in the almighty fuck is going on?”

With another tip of his hat, the ranger smirks at Jensen. “Chad here, at your service.”

Jensen narrows his eyes, confusion filling him up with the absurdity of the situation and this guy’s casual salutation. “Really?”

“Well, it’s officially Park Ranger Chad.”

“Really,” he repeats, sounding more like a complaint than a question.

“I’m actually a Park Warden, being up here in Vancouver. Canada likes being cute.”

Jensen rolls his eyes and steps back when he remembers the creature in front of him is still here because … what the _fuck?_ “And what is this?”

“It’s not an it,” Chad chides him. “The dude’s got feelings just like the rest of us.”

“Really,” Jensen deadpans with a glare.

Chad exchanges a look with the creature before he shrugs. “Americans, am I right?”

The creature makes a gargled noise in reply and Chad sighs.

“Just ‘cause he’s pretty doesn’t mean he’s not an asshole.” Chad motions at Jensen then the creature. “What do I always tell you? The pretty ones are the most trouble.”

“Are you seriously a park ranger?” Jensen asks incredulously, because this guy is a fucking nutjob.

“I said I’m a park _warden_ , you dick stick.”

When the creature throws its head back, it howls low and dark and Jensen jumps back a few feet, only to trip over his bad foot. The creature rushes over to help him up again, now holding Jensen at his side with one big paw around Jensen’s waist and the other patting his head.

Chad sighs again. “Dude, how many times do we gotta talk about this? You cannot molest the park guests.”

“What?” Jensen whines, trying to get out of the creature’s hold. “This thing is trying to – ”

“It’s not a thing!” Chad complains. “It’s a sasquatch and he’s got a name.”

Jensen shuts up at Chad’s obvious distress. Apparently, it’s an insult to assume a large wild forest monster isn’t a dangerous being.

“His name is Jared and he’s my best friend.” Chad puts his hands on his hips and huffs. “And he’s actually a really good guy when you give him a chance. But you stupid humans never wanna do that, do you?”

“Did I hit my head?” Jensen asks as he checks for any injuries, running fingers across his face and over his hair. “Do I have a concussion.” A second later, his heart stutters a few beats. “Am I _dead?_ ”

Chad flaps his arms at his side. “Jesus, Mary, and Joseph Gordon Levitt, you are not concussed or dead. You are in Norvan Falls in North Vancouver. You fell and hurt your ankle, but it’s apparently tied directly to your brain, because now you’re just being a huge asshole who probably wants to speak to a manager.”

Jensen attempts to step normally to prove the park warden wrong, but he ends up skipping about in a circle when the pain is too sharp for any real pressure. “Well, fuck, how the hell do I get out of here then?”

The sasquatch moves back in to help Jensen stand upright and, okay, maybe it isn’t so bad. It is rather helpful to keep weight off his ankle.

The creature makes a noise, something low and soft, possibly worried or caring, and Jensen feels himself a smile a little before he can stop it. “So, do you have a car or something to get me back?”

Chad lets out a huffy sound, complete with a long roll of his eyes. “The fuck you think there’re any roads out here? You wanna get out of here …” He shoots finger guns at the sasquatch. “It’s up to my bro, Jared here, to help you.”

On cue, the sasquatch, _Jared_ , heaves Jensen up into his arms bridal style and garbles a pleased noise as he looks between Chad and Jensen.

“Dude, c’mon.” Chad throws his hands up in the air. “We’ve been over this. Rule numero uno is to not just steal the humans. You gotta woo ‘em a little first.”

“ _Steal me?_ ” Jensen harps, trying to not move too much in Jared’s hold, in case the creature were to drop him and Jensen would be facing a host of other injuries.

“Okay, not steal, steal, but like borrow. He likes to take injured hikers back to his cave.”

“To do what? Eat me?”

“I mean,” Chad shrugs easily, “He’ll do that, too, if you’re into it.”

The creature drops his head to hide behind blankets of hair and Jensen thinks it would blush if it could.

“But really,” Chad goes on, “He can help you recover, wrap up your ankle, then get you back out to the main trail soon enough.”

The sasquatch’s hold on Jensen tightens and Jensen nearly yelps at the strength in those arms. To be held up so effortlessly with such great power, yet the animal is rather careful as he pulls Jensen closer to his chest, as if protecting a precious package. 

As twisted as this moment is, Jensen is a little turned on and curious about what happens next.

Maybe he really did smack his head when he fell and is dreaming this whole thing up.

“Jared, seriously, bud,” Chad says, sounding tired and over this whole scene. “Don’t be so obvious that you’re crushing on this idiot.”

“It’s fine,” Jensen argues. Mostly because he feels bad at how harsh Chad is with a creature that is supposedly his best friend. “I don’t really mind it.”

Chad’s eyes drop somewhere around Jensen’s waist and he scoffs. “Yeah, I can tell.”

Jensen scowls at him before looking to Jared with a kinder face. “Alright, if you can help me, then I’m up for whatever you’ve got.”

Jared dips his head in a little closer and his eyes are wide and bright, _hopeful_ , and Jensen shies away from the intense look.

Chad laughs. “I guess bestiality is the _best_ iality, eh?”

Jensen watches Jared, who just shrugs, as if apologizing for his friend.

“Deuces, bitches,” the warden says as he walks away, a peace sign tossed over his head as a final parting gift to this ridiculous encounter.

***

It’s a long and quiet walk through the trails, covered in ragged rocks, towering trees, and fallen branches. But it’s a rather nice sight Jensen hadn’t appreciated when he was on his own and struggling to breathe with every foot of elevation.

And he hates to admit the solid, sure hold Jared’s got on him is comforting and settles him down from the panic of having broken his ankle in the middle of the forest with little to no chance for survival. He supposes Jared is now his chance, and maybe something more because the silky hair and warm, and the firm body is soothing beneath Jensen’s hands as he grabs around Jared’s neck and chest.

Before he can really wrap his head around these feelings, they’re entering a sheltered cave just to the left of a waterfall that Jensen had been told was the hidden gem here. He’d actually been heading this way before he fell, but had also resolved himself to finding it another day.

Jared’s cave gives them a nice side view of the cascade of water and white spray flowing down off a higher cliff. Once Jensen’s back on his two feet, he stays in place to watch the natural beauty, Jared coming to stand beside him. The sasquatch’s heat still radiates off him, contrasting the cool breeze from the waterfall, and Jensen finds it all rather peaceful.

Then Danneel’s words echo from the back of his mind.

_Be one with nature._

Is this what she meant?

Jensen looks at Jared, half confused and half convinced that maybe he just needed to let loose on this trip. Try something new, find crazy adventures. What happens in North Vancouver stays in North Vancouver, or whatever. And with the way this sasquatch has been rather attentive to him since discovering him on the ground, maybe they’re on the same page …

He takes in all of the sasquatch, eyes widening the further his eyes travel south because there is a rather impressive dick started to rise from beneath a long curtain of hair.

Jensen laughs a little. “Well, I guess you _are_ thinking what I’m thinking.”

The animal grunts, a few times in a row, and suddenly Jensen thinks he can hear words forming from the sounds.

“You what?” Jensen asks.

“Ill uck ut.” It makes the sounds a couple more times until the letters spread out properly and Jared clears his voice to announce, “I like you.”

“Oh my God!” Taking a step back, Jensen presses a hand to his chest in surprise, which seems to startle Jared. So, he moves back in and sets his hand on Jared’s chest instead. “You can talk! That’s incredible.”

Jared clears his throat and nods. “Don’t talk much. Don’t see people much.”

“Yeah, I bet.” Out here, hikers come and go, but surely Jared keeps his distance given his appearance. Still, there’s something comforting to Jared’s voice, a gentle yet happy cadence to his words that makes Jensen smile. More people should hear Jared speak. And he can’t believe he’s thinking any of this right now, so he coughs through the blush that must accompany his heated cheeks and redirects the conversation. “So, you said you can help my ankle?”

With a nod, Jared closes in another few inches. “Help you feel better.”

Jensen’s breath catches at the proximity, the depth to Jared’s voice, and the careful touch of hands at his waist. “Right, yeah, that’s what I need. To feel better.”

Jared hums just before moving in to kiss and Jensen is so shocked by it, he can’t move, just freezes in place and lets the sasquatch shove its tongue into his mouth. The creature’s hair is weird and hot all around Jensen’s face, and he almost feels like he’s drowning in it, unable to talk. Then Jared’s tongue twists around his and Jared’s hands grip tight at Jensen’s hips to tug him up against his groin, dick pressing firmly at Jensen’s hip. All awash in conflicting feelings of dizzying confusion and red-hot excitement, Jensen can’t help falling right into the kiss.

Again, like Jensen’s a rag doll, Jared easily lifts him up and carries him deeper into the cave. There’s less light here and Jensen supposes that’s good for the both of them. He’s hard and turned on and rushing to get his pants off while Jared is pawing at Jensen’s shirt to rip it off, and there’s no way he’s doing it with the actual sight of the sasquatch in front of him. He just wants to run with the feeling, get off on something wild and magical and downright hysterical that he can laugh about years later.

Wild is exactly right because Jared manhandles Jensen on all fours then pushes his stomach down to the cool stone floor. He licks and spits at Jensen’s hole then pushes hairy, rough fingers in a little too quickly for comfort, while his other hand is soft and caring as he strokes across the rest of Jensen’s body.

The irony isn’t lost on Jensen that he’s now howling at the thick digits stretching him open, pulling and tugging around the rim as Jared kisses up Jensen’s back. The fingers disappear and then that creature dick is pushing inside, some kind of ribbed and beaded-like pressure filling out the shape of it. Jensen lets out a string of obscenities because it's too much, too fast, but it’s also exhilarating and his dick is rock hard and leaking in no time.

Jared holds Jensen around the waist as he fucks him and keeps on kissing along Jensen’s back and shoulders, and it takes a few minutes – far too many damn minutes – for Jensen to realize something is different.

Not just that he’s actually getting fucked on all fours by a sasquatch, but that said sasquatch’s touch is no longer fluffy hair and ragged long nails scraping at his skin. Now there are silky fingertips running along Jensen’s sides and a smooth mouth dragging over his shoulder to bite into the side of his neck, teeth just a tad bit sharp, but nothing like the fangs he’d seen just half an hour ago.

Jensen tries to turn around to see, but Jared pulls his head to the side to keep laving at Jensen’s neck as his hips kick even faster, and his sounds are clearer than before, even when Jared could suddenly make words form.

“Fuck, yes, you feel so good,” Jared’s saying, rambling all sorts of “you’re so beautiful, love being inside you, love that you let me fuck you, I would do this every day, I know you could take it.”

“Jared!” Jensen yelps as he finally gets a peek behind him and sees that he’s no longer being pounded by Jared the Sasquatch, but there is now a full-blooded male taking his ass. “Look at you!” He gets another few glances and he can see a fresh face framed by a soft mane of human hair (regular hair!) and a thin, sloped nose and high cheekbones burning bright with exertion (clean, tan skin!). Tilted hazel eyes are blown wide in desire and crooked teeth bite into his lower lip as he smiles through a few more strokes before letting his mouth fall open with a deafening growl.

He’s _gorgeous_ and Jensen has no idea where _this_ guy’s come from, but his dick is still fat and bulky, beaded ridges jerking at Jensen’s rim as Jared shakes through his orgasm. Jensen keeps looking over his shoulder to watch Jared’s blissed-out human features and use that image to fist himself with quick jerks and come as soon as possible.

It’s one of the best orgasms Jensen’s ever had, especially as the beaded-ribbed combo thing of Jared’s dick continues to pulse inside Jensen until both are completely finished.

They stretch out on their backs and Jensen blinks through a million thoughts that he can’t sort out. He doesn’t even know where to start.

Thank God Jared does, because he explains, “I’m a weresquatch.”

“Oh,” Jensen replies. Somehow this doesn’t even seem so weird. After having sex with a sasquatch, that is. 

“It’s a curse. I can only turn human during sex.”

Jensen recognizes this curse thing must last long enough for the afterglow, because he’s staring down the exquisite, nearly ethereal features of this great beauty. One he’s sure could not be rivaled in Jensen’s day-to-day life. Definitely not in his university’s medieval literature department.

“How do you break the …” Jensen drifts off, unsure how offensive his question could really be.

“Break the curse?” They nod together and Jared chuckles, glancing at the ceiling. Possibly to avoid Jensen’s gaze, but Jensen can still see the tears struggling to break free. “The typical bull shit.”

“True love,” Jensen guesses.

“True love.”

“Well, I dunno if this is true …” Jensen reaches for Jared’s hand and is pleased to feel the warmth of human contact in that large palm. It’s almost as large as when he was in sasquatch form and that sends a quick jolt of excitement down Jensen’s spine. “But it could be fun for a little bit.”

“You had fun?” Jared asks, a shy smile slipping onto his face.

“I didn’t run away, did I?” Jensen laughs at himself. “Then again, I may have a concussion, so who knows how valid my opinion is.”

Jared quickly turns to Jensen and hovers over him, stares for a few seconds with wide, wondrous eyes, then falls into a kiss. He pulls Jensen with him to roll to his back and bring Jensen on top. His grin is a thing of beauty and Jensen is nearly delirious with the sight. “Concussed opinions are still very valid.”

Jensen chuckles again and rests to sit comfortably in Jared’s lap. That’s when he sees the impressive length of Jared’s dick against his belly and Jensen takes it in his hand to check out the odd shapes he’d felt inside him. Sure enough, there are a few lines of ribbing down near the base and random bulbous things around the rest of the shaft. Jensen lifts an eyebrow and watches Jared keen as he rubs his thumb over a few of the bumps. “Is this also part of the curse?”

Jared also lifts an eyebrow and has a devilish smirk to taunt Jensen. “Hang around a bit and you may find out.”

“This is definitely a concussion,” Jensen tells himself, but that doesn’t mean he leaves the cave any time soon.


End file.
